Talk:Adventure ReBirth Stage 2
these two bosses are pretty puzzling. i think the first one is more of a giant amoeba than Max Slimer. the second one more of a mystery. it seems to have been stone at the beginning and it throws rocks around quite a bit, so I can see how it resembles Koronot. then it "shrinks" like Koronot does. the fact that it gets really skinny at the end makes me think this is Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hide though. I'm just not sure why it would have been solid stone at the beginning. --Reinhart77 03:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok, let's stop adding and removing Koronot. While above I do see some rationale for why it may be Koronot (see above), I think it's unlikely, so let's leave the link off of the page. Please feel free to discuss it here though. I'm still hoping for an operation manual or some other guide that will put this question to rest once and for all. Until then, just leave it be. --Reinhart77 23:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Warg? What enemy is the being called the Warg? --Reinhart77 20:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Warg is supposed to be some giant wolf-dog thingy, but I didn't see it in the level and I don't have the game, so I can't say for sure if a warg is really in the level. However, I'm assuming that that hideous ostrich-bird creature is being called the warg. Shadowmaster 21:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know how calling this creature. Do you have any suggestions? Bone_Golem 17:00, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The ostrich-bird creature is a Creeper. It's name comes from the Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide. --Reinhart77 18:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Creeper is the green creature that appears in stage 4. I talked about the strange creature that appears in the beginning of stage 2. Bone_Golem 22:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) green creature is Merman (Jname: Lizard). from Belmont's Revenge.--Kiyuhito 04:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Boss name Well, after watching this video, I think the boss can be Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde. The boss looks pretty "organic" while Koronet is more like a rock creature. Besides, the fact the boss changes (he becomes smaller and weaker during a few seconds) might be another proof, just like if Jekyll needed more potion to stay powerful. Castlevania was inspired by many fantastic novels (Dracula, Frankenstein, ...) but never by Jekyll/Hyde. Maybe it's the very first time he apprears in the series. However, without official text or manual, we won't be able to be sure. -Chernabogue 15:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I was quite disappointed they didn't have a little enemy sketch gallery in the operation manual, that would have been so old-school. Oh well. I don't suppose the sound track will have anything that's usable. Maybe we'll get an official guide in Japan or the US one of these days. I suppose Nintendo Power isn't really the authority that it used to be since BradyGames and others have been publishing the official guides for a while now?--Reinhart77 06:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) An official guide is not scheduled to be put on the market in Japan. There is little information also even in the magazine. It is hopeless.--Kiyuhito 07:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Bad news... Maybe we have to wait more. Let's keep Jekyll/Hyde for the moment. -Chernabogue 15:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC)